


Partners in Crime(Fighting)

by joliverwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Superhero!Reader, gender neutral reader, this basically is all of sm:hc except with you in it, vigilante!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: Being a vigilante and all can be pretty difficult, but it's doubly so when your crush is (the very cute) Spider-Man.It becomes somehow even more difficult when you realize you know the boy behind the mask, and things get complicated.





	1. Just Another Normal Day (At Least, As Normal As It Can Be When You're A Teenage Vigilante)

* * *

          You were tired, and your aching body wouldn't let you forget it as you walked through the doors of Midtown High, weaving your way through a crowd of students. You ignored the constant chatter of your peers, instead focusing your eyes on your bruised knuckles, barely visible from underneath your sleeve. The memories of last night were still at the front of your mind.

* * *

 

_Last night's patrol was... interesting, to say the least. It was only the start of the night, eleven o'clock on a Tuesday evening, and you were already busy._

_You swung your fist at the mugger, hardly missing as he dodged you. Your fist met the brick wall behind him, and it began to throb underneath your glove. Luckily, you hardly felt the pain because of the adrenaline rush. Instead, you only felt the impact, but let out a hiss anyway, knowing it would hurt later._

_You ducked as the man swung at you and grabbed the man's arm and spun him, twisting it between his shoulder blades and slamming him against the brick wall. "It's not very nice to hold someone at gunpoint," you said casually, panting slightly. You pressed two fingers to a pressure point at the back of his neck. "Where are your manners, dude?" you said as he fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Suddenly your attention was elsewhere as you eyed the young brunette who had just nearly been the man's victim. She was scared out of her wits, understandably. Only minutes ago the woman had let out a cry for help, alerting you to her situation, disguised as your alter ago, Mimic. "Ma'am, could you call the police so they can take care of this guy?" you asked, glancing back over to the unconscious man. The woman nodded, still shaken, and picked her purse from the ground where it had been thrown in the struggle, beginning to dig for her phone._

_"Don't worry about it," came a voice from above you, making you jump. "They've already been called." you whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Need a little help with that guy? I can web him up if you want." The owner of the voice landed suddenly behind you. You spun around, fists raised, and with a shock you realized you were face-to-face with the Spider-Man. Your hands dropped back to your sides. "Yeah, sure," you muttered, a little starstruck._

_You stepped out of the way, letting him web up the unconscious criminal. Again, you turned to the victim. "Are you alright, ma'am?" you asked. "Yes," she said, still looking just a little shaken. "Th-thank you...?" She trailed off, not knowing what to call the masked vigilante before her. "Mimic," you supplied. "The police are going to be here soon, is there anyone you can call to pick you up?" The young woman nodded once again and smiled. "Have a safe night, ma'am."_

_You turned back to Spider-Man and held out your hand. "Nice to meet you, fellow protector of Queens," you smiled. He took your hand, shaking it gently. "I'm Mimic." you introduced. "Nice to meet you too, Mimic. You're new, right? I've seen you around before on patrol. So what exactly do you do?" you smirked, knowing that your eyes had begun to glow underneath your home-made yellow and black mask. "So what exactly do you do?" you repeated, the voice coming out sounding exactly like the fellow vigilante you'd just met, despite the odd familiarity of it._

_"Woah! You sound just like me!" He exclaimed, the whites of his mask widening. "So that's your power? You can mimic anyone's voice?" He asked, and you nodded. "And I can shapeshift. Well, kinda. I can't, like, shift into an animal, or whatever, but I can change my own features that are already there. I also have the basic stuff. Enhanced strength, speed, senses, stuff like that." you explained. "That is so cool!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Hey, wanna be partners?" You almost stumbled backward in shock. THE Spider-Man wanted to be partners with you?_

_He seemed discouraged by your silence. "Uh- I mean, if you want to. You totally don't have to, or anything." he folded his arms nonchalantly to stop his fidgeting hands. You laughed softly. There was only one thing to say. "Sure!"_

* * *

          You smiled to yourself as you reached your locker, thinking about seeing Spider-Man again tonight. "Hey, (Y/N)," A voice greeted next to you. You looked to your left and saw your best friend - and long time crush - Peter Parker, looking at you. He was waiting at his open locker - which was right next to yours. You opened it, putting your stuff away for later classes.

          "Hey, Pete," you responded, "Did you eat?" you asked, putting your binder in your locker and reaching for your biology textbook. "No, I was almost late today as it was," Peter replied, putting his jacket in his locker. You rolled your eyes fondly and reached into your backpack, pulling out a granola bar, which you then offered to him. "Thanks," he chuckled, grabbing it from you.

          "Hey, we still on for movie night at my place this weekend?" Peter asked. "Yeah, I'm bringing the snacks, right?" you replied, glancing at yourself in your locker mirror. Your eye circles just kept getting darker. "Yeah, and Ned's bringing _The Force Awakens_." said Peter. "Woah, (Y/N), what happened to your hand?" Peter asked. In your distraction, you hadn't noticed your sleeve had ridden up, exposing your bruised and scraped knuckles.

          "Oh, it's nothing." you said, pulling your sleeve back down. "That doesn't look like nothing. Why won't you tell me?" asked Peter, shooting you a concerned glance. "Because it's nothing to be worried about. I heal pretty fast," you pointedly avoided Peter's eyes.

          "Besides, it's not like you don't keep secrets." you muttered shortly. You almost winced at your tone. You hadn't meant to sound so harsh, and you never wanted to be mean to Peter. He's your best friend. You just didn't want him to know about Mimic. It was a dangerous secret, and you couldn't drag Peter into it.

          "What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked as you shoved one of your notebooks in your bag. "What it _means_ is that you get hurt, like, all the time." you explained. "Black eyes, split lips - I mean, you came to school with a  _limp_ last week, Peter! And you never tell _me_ what happens." you finished with a huff, giving Peter a look. He glanced back at you for a moment and frowned.

          "Yeah, but that's different!" he exclaimed, voice raising an octave. You scoffed. "How is that any different, Pete?" you asked. Peter didn't answer, and you found yourself facing the inside of your locker, just staring.

          Suddenly a hand landed on your shoulder and a gravelly voice said, "Join me, and together, we'll build my new _Lego_ Death Star!" you turned to find your friend Ned standing there. His other hand was on Peter's shoulder, holding a tiny _Lego_ Darth Vader.

          Peter spun around to face Ned, his face excited. "What?!" He exclaimed. " _So_ lame," came the voice of a cheerleader nearby. Peter glanced at her before returning his attention to Ned, lowering his voice slightly. "No way, that's awesome! How many pieces?" He asked. "Three thousand, eight hundred and three," Ned said, his face smug. Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's crazy!"

"That's insane!"

          You and Peter spoke at the same time, glancing at each other before looking away, still feeling the tension from their argument. "I know!" Ned said gleefully, ignoring your and Peter's exchange entirely as you all began to walk towards your first class together. "You wanna build it tonight?" Ned proposed to the two of you.

          You shook your head, explaining that you had to study for a History quiz. Then Peter spoke. "No, I can't tonight. I've got the Stark-" "Mhm, Stark Internship," Ned interrupted, looking disappointed. "Always got that internship." Ned sounded almost bitter, and you couldn't blame him. Ever since Peter had gotten that internship he had been slowly distancing himself from you both.

          "Yeah, well, hopefully soon it'll lead to a real job with him." Peter said. "That would be so sweet." Ned mused. "Right?" Peter agreed. "He'd be all, 'Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter, here's a gold coin.'" you laughed at his imitation of Tony Stark while Peter just stared at him wordlessly, an amused expression on his face.

          "I don't know how jobs work." Ned admitted. You laughed through your reply of, "That's exactly how they work." Ned chuckled and let out a happy little "Oh," and you smiled until you glanced at Peter and saw his dazed expression. You followed his gaze and saw him staring at Liz Allan, a pit of jealousy beginning to burn in your stomach.

          It wasn't that you disliked Liz. She was really nice and was on the academic decathlon team with you and Peter. It was just that you wished Peter's attention wasn't on her so often. Sometimes you wondered, if you were as attractive as Liz Allan, would Peter like you the way he liked her? You would always shake that thought out of her head with a feeling of guilt, though. Peter's your _friend_. You shouldn't think of him that way when he obviously doesn't think of you like that.

          Ned continued to speak without noticing Peter's focus was anywhere but him. "I'll knock out the basic bones of the Death Star. Then I'll come by afterwards. For the most part, the difficult thing is the base of it. The top half we can knock out in two hours, tops." But Ned's words falling on deaf ears. "That'd be great." He muttered, eyes still not on Ned.


	2. Well, That's Totally Not At All Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's acting weird - or, at least, weirder than normal - and you start to notice.

          "Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?" Mrs. Warren asked the class. Flash's hand raised almost immediately. "Flash?" she called. "It's the product of sine of the angle and gravity divided by the mass." His voice was confident, though it didn't sound quite right to you.

          "Nope." Mrs. Warren seemed to search the room for unwilling volunteers, and as her eyes swept over you and Peter, who were sat next to each other, you tried to make yourself as small as possible. "Peter!" she called, and he was snapped out of his trance.

          You glanced over at his laptop to see what had distracted him. It was a video of Spider-Man, and you smiled as you remembered your masked partner who you'd meet again tonight. "You're still with us?" you watched as he slammed his laptop shut. "Uh, yeah, yeah." His eyes focused on the problem up on the board. "Uh, mass cancels out, so it's just gravity times sine." He answered easily.

  
           Mrs. Warren looked unamused. "Right. See, Flash? Being the fastest isn't always the best if you are wrong." The class erupted in quiet chuckles as Flash turned around to face Peter, whispering, " _You're dead._ " Peter seemed unfazed, turning back to look at the clock.

          Your next class with Peter that day was Physics. "Today we're going to be talking about Danish physicist, Neils Bohr." Mr. Cobbwell introduced the subject. Your attention was drawn from his terrible pun about how there was nothing "Bohr-ing" about the aforementioned physicist's discoveries when you saw Peter lean over his desk to mix something frantically in the side drawer, and then slam it shut, looking around to make sure whatever he was working on went unseen. When he met your eyes, you gave him a questioning glance, which he promptly ignored to look back at the clock once more.

' _What is he in such a hurry for?_ ' you thought to yourself.

          The next class was one you didn't have with Peter or Ned. History. Your teacher just had you all review and study the whole time for the test the next day, though, so it wasn't all that difficult.

  
          Next was lunch. You plopped yourself down in front of Peter and Ned, both looking dreamily past you when you greeted them. You followed their eyes to see Liz Allan hanging up a banner for the Homecoming dance. You sighed and went back to your lunch, stabbing at your potatoes.

  
          "Did Liz get a new top?" Peter wondered dreamily, and you knew the question was directed towards Ned, the only person who indulged in Peter's weird Liz-watching. "No, we've seen that before. But never with that skirt." you rolled your eyes.

  
          "We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though." Peter mused, looking like he had no intention to stop staring.

  
          "Too late," You spoke at the same time as a girl a few seats down. She had a book in her hand and you recognized her as Michelle, who was in academic decathlon with you and Peter. You both made eye contact before Michelle looked pointedly at Ned and Peter. "You guys are losers." you held in a chuckle as Peter threw a hand up in confusion, as if to ask why it was necessary to say that.

  
          Ned seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Well, then why do you sit with us?" He asked. Michelle seemed to think for a minute, "Because I don't have any friends." you frowned, deciding to ignore the slight guilt in the pit of your stomach in favor of finishing your lunch.

* * *

  
          "Next question." Liz said, holding the question cards at academic decathlon practice. A bell dinged. "What is the heaviest naturally-occurring element?" She asked. "Hydrogen's the lightest. That's not the question. Okay." One of your teammates said. Another bell rang. "Uranium." A confident voice answered. "Correct. Thank you, Abraham." Liz said, flipping through the rest of the question cards.

  
          You zoned out, staring at the clock with renewed interest. Tonight you'd see Spider-Man again. Your mother was working late tonight, which meant that you could head home and then dive straight into patrol. Your attention was only brought away from your thoughts when you heard Flash speak, voice loud and cocky. "You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark." you were confused. "Wait, what's happening?" you asked.   

  
          "Peter's not going to Washington." a girl said, looking up from her notebook, seemingly annoyed. "No, no, no." said another team member. "Why not?" Abraham asked. "Really? Right before nationals?" Liz looked disappointed. "He already quit marching band and robotics lab." An unexpected voice spoke.

  
          Everyone turned towards Michelle in surprise. You had all assumed she was too absorbed in her book to even be paying attention, much less put her two-cents in. "I'm not obsessed with him. Just very observant." Michelle assured everyone. Your attention was brought away from Michelle when Mr. Harrington spoke.

  
          "Flash, you're in for Peter." Flash looked around cockily before speaking. "Oh, I dunno, I gotta check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up." A bell rang again. "That is false." Abraham spoke, and you chuckled. "What'd I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?" Mr. Harrington scolded. From then, practice went on mostly as usual, besides the stifling tension. You just sighed and looked back at the clock, focusing on the hands which seemed to be moving slower each and every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, feel free to comment and give kudos!  
> and if you don't like it, comment on what you think i can improve on!


	3. The Cat's Out Of The Bag And I'm Frantically Wondering How I Can Get The Cat Back In

          You ran out the door as soon as practice had ended, riding the subway home. As you unlocked your front door and stepped in, you took a deep breath and smiled. The excitement was really setting in, and you ran to your room to change. You slipped out of your window and onto the fire escape, surveying the streets of Queens.

  
          The day slowly turned to night while your excitement slowly turned to boredom. You hadn't yet run into Spider-Man, and the city was annoyingly devoid of crime tonight. You decided to just roam the streets, hoping for a little bit of action, when you heard a weirdly familiar voice speaking. _Where did you know that voice from?_

          You followed the sound, walking through an alley and turning past the corner of a building before you saw a familiar figure on a fire escape above you. It was Spider-Man, who was on the phone, his mask pulled up to his nose to speak more clearly. "I helped this lost old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro." He hadn't seen you yet, and you felt bad for eavesdropping, but decided you'd stay just a little longer.

  
          "I just feel like I could be doing more, you know? Just curious when the next real mission's gonna be. So, yeah, just call me back." you figured that was the end of the call and took a step forward silently to announce yourself before Spider-Man said three words that made your blood turn cold.

  
          " _It's Peter. Parker._ "

          You choked on your own spit. Fucking _Peter? He_ was Spider-Man? The sound of you coughing and struggling to breathe alerted Peter of your presence. He let out an "Oh, shit!" as he turned around panickedly, nearly falling off the fire escape. The only thing keeping him from hitting the ground was his spider-like...stickiness. That's not a good word to describe it. Anyway. You took off into a dead sprint back down the alleyway, ignoring Peter's calls for you to "Wait! Please, wait!"

  
          You didn't stop running until you were back in front of your apartment complex. You climbed up the fire escape and into your unlocked window, thankful your mom still wasn't home. You pulled off your suit, climbing into a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, sitting rigidly on your bed, trying to calm yourself down.

          You supposed it made sense. All of the ditching, the injuries, the secrecy. Hell, even the _internship_ made sense. It was the perfect cover. You just couldn't believe he didn't tell you. You quickly shook that thought out of your head, knowing how hypocritical it was. You'd never told Peter about Mimic, either. You both were in the same boat.

  
          After laying down for a bit longer and taking a few deep breaths, your stomach growled loudly, and you realized you hadn't eaten since lunch that day. You dragged yourself into the kitchen, heating up some leftover Chinese food you had in the fridge, before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. The first thing that came on was the news, which you assumed your mother had left on the night before.

  
          " _Delmar's Sandwiches was destroyed in an explosion after an ATM robbery was thwarted by Queens' own crime-stopper, the Spider-Man._ "

  
          You clutched your spoon tightly in your hand as the man on the news spoke about the events of the night while the security footage played.

  
          " _As the Spider-Man attempted to foil their heist, a powerful blast was set off, slicing through the bodega across the street. Miraculously, no one was harmed._ "

  
          A relieved sigh left your mouth as you watched Peter fight off four armed, muscled men. How were you going to keep Peter from knowing that you knew his secret?

* * *

  
          You decided that the next day at school you'd act like nothing ever happened. If you didn't act suspicious, Peter wouldn't ask questions.

          Everything will be fine. At least, you hoped so.


	4. In Which Flash is a Jerk, to Nobody's Surprise, and Peter Gets a Party Invite

          The next day, you were in gym class, Coach Wilson put on a fitness video of Captain America. After it finished, Coach Wilson began to speak. "Thank you, Captain. Pretty sure he's a war criminal now, but I have to show these videos, it's required by the state. Let's do it!"

  
          You were laid down on a mat, doing sit-ups. Michelle was in front of you, holding your knees down, nose stuck in a book. Your mind was still whirling with thoughts about Peter. Would you have to call off the partnership now? Would he want to know why? Or would he want to know who Mimic really is? Distracted by your own thoughts, you forgot to hold back on the speed with which you did sit-ups. That is, until Coach Wilson walked by. "Good job, (L/N)."

  
          Your sit-ups slowed considerably after that.

  
          Everything was mostly quiet, save for the few conversations between your classmates. A little sweat was building on your brow when you heard a familiar voice call out. "Peter knows Spider-Man!" your head whipped around as Peter quickly stood, fumbling for words.

  
          "No, I don't. No. I- I mean-" He was severely failing at forming a sentence, tripping over his own words. "They're friends." Ned assured, and you realized that Ned knew about Peter's secret. Why did that kinda sting? "Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends." Joked Flash, jumping down from a rope.

          Peter clasped his hands, looking around. "I've met him, yeah. Couple times. But it's... through the Stark Internship." you almost snorted at that. you began to wonder how you hadn't realized who he was before. Peter isn't exactly the best at lying. "Yeah, well, I'm not really supposed to _talk about it_." He seethed, giving Ned a withering look.

  
          "Well, that's awesome. Hey, you know what?" Flash began to speak, and you could tell this wasn't going to be good. "Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party. Right?" Liz looked up at Peter. "Yeah, I'm having people over tonight." She looked like she hadn't planned on telling Peter at all. "You're more than welcome to come."

  
          Peter seemed awestruck. "H-having a party?" you almost groaned in exasperation at his obvious crush on Liz. "Yeah, it's gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man." Flash grinned, and there was a big part of you that really wanted to punch him with all your enhanced strength.

  
          "It's okay, I know Peter's way too busy for parties anyway, so..." Liz trailed off, and you frowned at her tone. "C'mon, he'll be there. Right, Parker?" Flash walked past Peter and out of the gym. Immediately, Peter turned on Ned, talking frantically to him. Whatever Ned said in response seemed to put Peter in deep thought, and you shook your head, turning towards the locker room to change. 


	5. I Can Already Tell That This Is Gonna Be A Really Long Night

          Peter texted you later that night, almost begging you to come to the party. After he promised May would pick you up, you agreed reluctantly, and decided you were going to wear your suit underneath a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Just to be safe.

          You called your mom, confirming you could go, before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

  
          You showered, humming along to some song stuck in your head and blow dried your hair when you stepped out. You swiped on deodorant and spritzed yourself with some nice-smelling body spray before getting dressed. Then you plopped down on the couch and turned on some cooking show on TV, waiting for the 'come outside' text.

* * *

  
  
          "House party in the suburbs. Oh, I remember these. Kinda jealous." May said as she pulled up to the beautiful house. "It'll be a night to remember." Ned assured, and when you looked between Peter, who looked so nervous he might throw up, and Ned, who looked practically giddy, you knew something was up.

  
          May looked at Ned through the rear view mirror. "Ned, some hats wear men. You wear that hat." Ned smiled. "Yeah it gives me confidence." May hummed, turning her glance to you. "You look nice, (Y/N)." She complimented. You chuckled, looking down at the hoodie you'd had since middle school and your jeans you'd cuffed to hide an embarrassing stain. "Thanks, May."

  
          Peter spoke up suddenly. "This is a mistake. Hey, let's just go home." May gave him a look of sympathy. "Oh, Peter. I know. I know it's really hard." Peter looked grateful for a moment. "Trying to fit in and with all the changes your body's going through. It's flowering now." Peter faced the street in front of them and chuckled humorlessly, nodding.

  
          May looked back and glanced back and forth between Ned and you. "He's so stressed out lately." "What helps with stress is a party. We should go to the party." Ned said, giving Peter a pointed glance. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Yeah, let's do it. I'm gonna go."

  
          They all stepped out of the car before May called out. "Peter." He glanced back at her. "Have fun, okay?" "I will," Peter assured. As he closed the door, you turned to May. "Thanks for the ride." Said Ned. "Bye, May." you and Ned chorused before turning and walking towards the house.

          As Peter and Ned walked a little ahead of you, you could hear them talking quietly. "Dude, you have the suit, right?" Ned asked.

          You were suddenly hyper-aware of the spandex of your own suit against your body.

          "Yeah." Peter confirmed, and you saw him pull his sleeve up a little. "This is gonna change our lives." Ned said excitedly. You knew what they were planning, but you couldn't stop him without revealing you knew, as well as exposing yourself as Mimic, so you stayed silent.

  
          When they turned around to face you, you acted as if you hadn't even heard them. "What?" you asked, feigning confusion. "Nothing." Peter assured, looking forward again as you all walked inside. You winced at the sudden attack of loud music, bass shaking the ground.

  
          "D-D-D-D-DJ Flash!" a deep voice blared, and you almost groaned out loud as you realized Flash was Dj-ing the party. Your thoughts were interrupted by Ned speaking at a level he must have thought was quiet. "Okay. We're gonna have Spider-Man swing in, say you guys are tight, and I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs." you continued to act as though you weren't listening.

  
          "I can't believe you're at this lame party." A monotone voice spoke to the three of you. It was Michelle, buttering a piece of toast. Where had she gotten it from? Did she _make_ it? You severely doubted Liz would serve _toast_ as a party snack.

  
          "But...you're here too." Ned pointed out. Michelle gave him a skeptical look. "Am I?" She took a large bite of her toast before walking away. You stared after her, a confused yet amused expression on your face. Suddenly, your attention was pulled towards the host of the party, who had come to greet you, Ned, and Peter.

  
          "Oh my gosh. Hey, guys. Cool hat, Ned." She commented. "Hi, Liz." The three of you chorused. "I'm so happy you guys came. There's pizza and drinks. Help yourself." She offered. You felt rather than you heard your stomach growl, and suddenly pizza sounded incredibly appealing.

  
          "What a great party." Peter tried to make conversation. "Thanks." She smiled. There was an awkward silence before the sound of something shattering startled them all. "Oh, I- My parents will kill me if anything's broken. I gotta-" "Yeah." Peter agreed. "Have fun." "Bye." Peter muttered. "Bye. Good to see you, (Y/N)." Liz commented, before walking in the other direction.

  
          You turned towards Ned and Peter. "I'm gonna get some pizza, okay?" Their attention turned to you, and they both nodded. You turned around and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza and heading into the backyard, relishing in the fresh air, a stark change from the warm, humid air of the party.

  
          That was where you sat, on your phone, until you heard a loud explosion. You peered over the fence of Liz's backyard and saw blue energy high in the air. "What the _hell?_ " you muttered. Quickly, you pulled your mask and gloves from your back pocket and began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh, cliffhanger!


	6. I Really Think I Should've Just Stayed Home Tonight

                    After hiding your clothes on Liz's roof, you ran towards the source of the blast, fully costumed and ready to go. Once you made it to the bridge, you hid behind it, watching the interaction. "I got what you need, alright?" A man spoke, digging deeper into the back of a van. "I got tons of great stuff here. One sec." The man began to pull various weapons from the back of the van, showing them off to the man.

 

                    "Okay, I got black hole grenades, Chitauri rail guns..." He trailed off. The other weapon salesman began to speak. "You lettin' off shots in public now?" He spoke to the would-be buyer. "Hurry up," he urged his partner. "Look, times are changing and we're the only ones selling these high-tech weapons."

 

                    A voice suddenly whispered from above you and you almost screamed. "Woah, this must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff." you looked up to see Spider-Man hanging upside-down on the bridge. Luckily, he hadn't noticed you yet. You tried to calm your breathing, training your gaze on the criminals in front of you. 

 

                    You were quietly watching the criminal's interaction when you felt someone's breath at your ear. "Hey, I know you!" Peter - well, Spider-Man whispered, much closer than before. Your head whipped around to see him and he quickly cupped a hand over your mouth. "Shshshsh! We need to talk." he uncovered your mouth slowly. You moved to back away, but then he looked at you pleadingly, voice soft as he said "I just- _please_." you sighed softly. You raised your hands in surrender, nodding. 

 

                    Spider-Man sighed softly. "Thank you. I know you heard who I am, and all I wanted to ask is that you keep it a secret, okay? You can't tell _anyone_." A pit of guilt ate at you as you contemplated your next move. You decided that it was now or never, and your hands started pulling at the edge of your mask. "Peter..." you sighed, pulling the mask from your head, watching as the whites of his mask widened. You quickly slapped a hand over his mouth like he had to you only moments before. "You have to promise to be quiet." you whispered. When he nodded, you pulled your hand from his mouth.

 

                    "(Y/N)? _You're_ Mimic?" he whisper-yelled. You began to pull your mask back on. "Not the time, Pete. We have a bigger issue." you nodded toward the men in front of you. Peter nodded hesitantly. "Fine. This conversation isn't over, though." He turned his focus back on the criminals.

 

                    All was silent until a loud and _very_ annoying yodeling ringtone began to blare. Peter frantically pulled out his phone, Ned's contact across the screen. The men who were selling the weapons froze. "Okay, what the hell is that?" One of them asked, looking around suspiciously. "Did you set us up?" The other man spoke, pulling a weapon on the buyer in front of them. "Hey, _hey_ , man!" He held his hands up, shaking his head as if to say he did no such thing.

 

                    Peter dropped down from the bridge suddenly, ringtone stopped. "Hey! Hey, c'mon, if you're gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at _me!_ " He exclaimed frantically. All of the men faced him, surprised. The one holding the weapon thought for a moment, shrugged, and said, "Alright." before aiming the weapon directly at Peter, ready to fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffhanger.....! hope you guys liked this new chapt! im kinda nervous because everything ive posted so far has been pre-written and sitting in my notes for a while now, so now I have to actually write new chapters! wish me luck lmao


End file.
